


A few au ideas

by nmmbrr9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmmbrr9/pseuds/nmmbrr9
Summary: So I have some au ideas and want to write one but I am having trouble deciding if I should your feed back would be very much appreciated, ended up typing more than I intended to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A few au ideas

Alright so here's the thing I have never written a fan fiction before but I've been reading alot of them lately and I've gotten a few ideas and want to write one. But before I talk about them I have to say that I'm not the best writer. Anyways so I have a few au ideas I have been thinking of and want to write which I'm going to try if anyone is actually interested In reading or you chant my name a few times I dunno lol. Also I'm new to writing here and hope if I do write here I don't mess that up. Also I have put some thought into all these ideas and am going to give a little description of sorts.

Au ideas

1\. Demon au.

So for the one I have put the most thought in is this demon au if I write this I'm going to probably make it a series with 3 different stories all connected and multiple chapters in each. The series I'm thinking of naming it the Cavendish line or something like that basically the 1st story will be about Beatrix, the second will be about Bernadette, and the 3rd will be about diana( gonna be dianax akko cuz I love me some gay witches lol). But basically in this universe the events of the show are more or less the same a few changes here and there but with demons and angels. So how it works is heaven and hell exist and spirits do as well all that magical stuff. Pretty much every family has a guardian which is a demon, angle, or spirt who is in charge of protecting that family for one reason or another it varies. mostly angel's and spirts are guardians rarely demons. But besides the guardian of the family people can have a person pack which can be any of the 3 options mostly spirits or demons on these ones. And witches can have multiple depending on how powerful they are or there servents like a strong witch can have like 100 week demons or like 10 powerful ones. Also familiar are a thing which can be separate from a personal pack or the personal pack can be that they are a familiar depends case by case. 

2\. Alpha/omega au

So my second au idea is an alpha/omega au obviously. I've been interested in the concept of it for a while now like the story heat really got me interested in it. But so in this au we got our alphas and omega and betas as usual but a little different what the usual is in the roles I think. So alphas are big and strong like normal and betas are the middle and omega their their usual weak and what not but the difference here is when it comes to witches. So alpha witches are powerful in magic but have an affinity to more aggressive magic so to say basically they have an easier time casting like a fire ball it comes more naturally and tends to be more powerful they can still do magic that isn't attacking or aggressive in a sense like they can heal and be really good at it but it takes time and practice. Omega witches have an affinity to support magic which means they are the opposite of alphas basically, they have an easier time healing and it is typically more effective. And beta aren't really better or worse at any type of magic. So like if you take a starter alpha, beta, and omega witches and have them cast the same spell they can all cast it but if the spell is am attacking spell the alpha will cast a bigger stronger one then the others, the beta will cast an average spell, and the omega will cast a weaker one. However if the spell was to be a healing one the alpha and omega would swap piston in the ranking. But with practice an omega or beta could match an alpha when it comes to casting aggressive spells and same for alphas casting support spells. The society her kinda looks down on omega seeing them as week with them having heats and stuff like that u know the typical dynamic things. If I write this au I plan for it to be a 2 story series multiple chapters ect. 

3\. Star wars au

So the star wars au has jedi and sith and stuff but alters from star wars cannon and little witch cannon, basically jedi diana and akko and the gang. So like the clones wars doesn't happen in this and the jedi are around but so are the sith and there is peace between the 2 kinda like they fight and hate eachother and kinda at war but tolerate eachother and will begrudgingly share a planet/the galaxy the sith are alot less evil In this probably like extremely dark/gray jedi basically force users who don't really want to follow the jedi rules. But there are still some pretty bad sites out there. This would either be a 2 story main series or like 1 that flash between past and present.

4\. Space au

To be honest I can't go into detail here with this one I don't really know how to with out spoilers and what not but it's kinda like star wars with out jedi and with like gods and demons and sometimes time travel/ universe hoping.

Important things to note

So that's all the au ideas I have and I really want to write them but there are some things I got to say.

1\. There will be alot of original characters or I plan on it so I hope that's OK, I might need help thinking of names like normal names, fancy sounding ones, and demon/angel ones or jedi/sith ones depending on the au.

2\. No mater which au I do I plan for atleast 2 stories (3 for the demon ) which are to set up for for diana and akko stuff. 

3\. One of the original characters is going to be named number nine I want to point this put because that is my user name and I want to clarify this THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT FOR ME I just like the name and have used it alot but also this is very IMPORTANT the charter of number nine is a charter me and my friends have made we have a load of them but he is my favorite and one of the more fun to work with/ make stuff about lol it's hard to explain but out of all our characters he is one of my favorites. That being said he is not supposed to be a marry sue and I will try to keep that from happening but in all our "lore" about him he has stumbled to victory in the stupidest of ways lol.

4\. This kinda goes with number 1 but names of places/ planet suggests would help. 

5\. If anyone wants to help write this with me or beta read chapters that would be cool.

If you made it this far thank u for taking the time to read this, also if you like any of these ideas and want me to write it let me know in the comments. Also if u have any advice or what not comment below or if u want to tell me these are stupid ideas go on ahead and tell me as well. But again thanks for your time and thank you.


End file.
